


I'm not like the other masters

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, Slave Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam spends the night with his new slave Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not like the other masters

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Nicole. It's set around the time when Niall and Harry were bought. If anyone wants any requests for the ot5 or the ziam fics please let me know x

Harry sat at the edge of the large bed, waiting in anticipation for his new master. He looked around the large room, amazed at the rich colours and expensive furniture. Yesterday, himself and fellow slave Niall was bought by Liam Payne, a very successful business man. Harry had been living in the slave house for a few weeks after his last master sold him for being 'pathetic'. He meet Niall who was the first person in Harry's life to show care and friendship. The two slaves became close friends and looked out for each other in the cruel world of a slave house. 

Yesterday, Liam went to the slave house to pick out a new slave. When he saw Niall, he knew straight away he wanted the Irish boy, but Niall was hesitant. He didn't want to leave Harry as he knew the younger boy wouldn't survive much longer without him. So he begged Liam to take Harry as well. Since Liam was a kind man, he took Harry as well after talking to the younger boy. Liam took Niall and Harry to his large home in the middle of the country side. They boys meet Louis and Sophia, Liam's other two slaves, who were both very kind. That night, Liam was going to spend the night with Niall, their first night as master and slave. He took Harry to his new room (which Harry was shocked about as he never had a room by himself before) and told him they would spend the night together tomorrow. Liam kissed his slave goodnight and left, leaving Harry in a soft bed and having the best night sleep he had in years.

So this was were Harry was at now, waiting for his master to come to bed so they could sleep together. He had spend all day with Louis, Sophia as they showed him and Niall around the mansion, showing them every room and meeting all the staff. At dinner, Liam told Harry to go to his room to wait for him. Harry twiddled his fingers, getting a little nervous. He knew the traditional way of a master testing out a slave to see if they were any good, he knew that too well and he prayed Liam wasn't like previous masters.

Suddenly the door opened, Harry stood up straight away, seeing Liam come in. He wore a pair of jeans and sweater and smiled at his new slave. "You can sit down Harry." He said, making Harry sit down. Liam sat down next to Harry, he could tell the boy was nervous. "Are you settling in yet Harry?" Liam asked the boy. "Yes master, it's a very lovely home, Louis and Sophia have been showing me around today." Liam smiled as he gave Harry a little kiss, surprising the boy. 

"Now baby, I'n going to make love to you, is that ok?" Harry was surprised at the question, he has never had a master who has asked if he could have sex with him, usually, a master would fuck a slave wether they wanted it or not. "Are you ok Harry?" Liam asked as he noticed the surprised look on Harry's face. "I'm fine master, I've just never had someone asked me before, I usually have no choice with masters." The boy looked down a little at the pain of his past.

Liam lifted Harry's chin, making the boy look at him. "Darling you will realise soon that I'm not like an average master, I care how you feel, I want to make you feel good and I know you deserve it." Harry was shocked at this comment, he had never had a master talk to him like that before. "But master," Harry said quietly. "I'm just a slave, you shouldn't care at how I feel." "No Harry, I do care. I care for all four of you and I won't change that." Liam kissed Harry again to show he meant it and Harry couldn't help but feel happy about this kind man.

"Now baby, have you ever had sex before, I know you are still young." He asked the 16 year old." "Yes master, I've had sex since I was 9 years old." Liam gasp a little, 9 was an extremely young age for a slave to have sex, by law the slave had to be twelve until they were allowed to have sex, unfortunately, most masters or mistresses didn't care for the law when it came to slaves. 

"Do you want to have sex tonight darling, I won't hurt you." Liam reassured the boy. Harry thought for a moment, all he has seen of Liam was a kind man who cared for him and maybe he would enjoy sex with Liam. "Yes master, I want to sleep with you." Liam smiled as he went closer to his boy and brought him into a hug and a kiss. He went soft and slowly first, making sure the boy was comfortable. Liam soon realised that he could feel Harry's tense body go relax under his arms. Liam could feel Harry was starting to feel Liam's body a little, the younger boy was starting to enjoy it.

Liam picked up the small boy and laid him flat on the bed. He took his sweater off, leaving him shirtless, this made Harry gasped a little. Usually, his masters were older and not as attractive, but Liam, he was fit and it looked like he works out a lot. Liam noticed Harry's gazing and chuckled a little. "Like what you see baby?" He asked teasingly, making the slave blush a little. "You can touch if you want." Liam said as Harry softly touched Liam's hairy chest, making the older man sigh.

"I want to make you feel good master." Harry whispered, looking up to Liam with big green eyes. "How will you make me feel good Harry?" Liam asked as he laid down next to his slave. Harry sat up and got to unzip his master's jeans and took out Liam's dick. Harry gazed at the full erection and started kissing it slowly, making Liam groan. After only a few minutes, the boy put all of Liam's dick in his mouth. "Fuck Harry." Liam moaned, grabbing a hand full in Harry's curly hair. Harry started off slave, but went quicker, doing his best to impress his master. Eventually , Liam got close to cumming and made Harry stop.

"Now baby," Liam whispered giving the boy a kiss. "Let me open you up, don't want to hurt you." Harry nodded as he took of his top and trousers off. Liam admired Harry's skinny body, he looked so good and pure, he just wanted the boy and make him feel good, the way he deserves it. "Come here." Liam said as Harry went to Liam. "Turn around for me, I will open you up."

Harry nodded and turned around and lifted his bum in the air. Liam got a tube of lube from the bedside draw and squirted a good amount on his fingers. He then placed one finger in Harry's hole, making the younger boy squeak. "Are you ok?" Liam asked, surprising Harry again at his master's concern over him. "Yes master I'm fine." He replied as Liam added another finger and then a third finger, making sure he was well opened up.

When he was satisfied that Harry was opened enough, he took his fingers out and turned Harry around. He smiled at the desperate boy. "What do you want baby, tell you master." Liam asked looking into Harry's eyes. "I want you master, I want you to fuck me please." Liam smirked. "Well baby, since you've asked me so nicely, I will." The master gave his slave a kiss. "Now baby, how do you want to take me?" Liam asked as Harry thought for a moment. "Can I ride you master?" The boy asked politely. "Of course you can my love, such good manners." This made Harry blush a little.

Liam sat up and laid his back on the headboard. He lifted his little boy up so he was lined up with his master's dick. "Are you ready Harry?" Liam whispered in the boy's ear. "Yes master, I'm ready." He replied. Liam nodded as he lowered the boy down, making the boy moan. For the first time ever, being fucked was something he usually dreaded with masters, it was never good for him or satisfying. It was usually painful or undignified and he would dread it every time a master would want him. But with Liam it was different, it felt good, it felt like he was enjoying it being with Liam, his new master made him feel worthy to feel good. 

As he went lower on his master, he couldn't help but moan out loud, feeling like heaven. "Master." He moaned out loud, making Liam smile. "Feel good baby?" Liam asked, knowing the answer on Harry's face. "Master feels amazing." Harry moaned as the younger boy started going at a slow pace. He had never felt this good before with a master and he wished it would last forever. He could hear Liam moaning as well, clearly enjoying his new slave. "God Harry." The older man groaned. "You feel so good. You're so tight." This made Harry go a little faster, wanting to please Liam.

He bounced up and down trying to impress his master. Soon enough, he started to feel close to cumming, but he knew slaves were not allowed to cum with out permission. So the younger boy tried to hold it in, not wanting to upset Liam, but Liam could see that the boy needed to cum in his face. "Do you want to cum baby?" Liam whispered. "Yes master, please." Harry replied. Liam just nodded and placed his hand on Harry's erect dick. "Cum then baby, let it all out." Harry screamed as he finally came all over Liam's chest, slowing down a little as he came down from his high. Liam came just after him, filling the boy up and moaning his name.

Harry laid his head on Liam's shoulder, and by suprise, Liam gave his boy a hug, pulling him closer to his body. "My baby boy." Liam whispered, kissing Harry's hair. "That was amazing baby. You made me feel so good, my perfect boy." Harry couldn't help but blush at the sweet compliment, he had never been spoken like that before from a master, Harry could get use to these nice words.

"Harry, may I ask if you have ever had sex like that before?" Liam asked his slave, making the slave looked down. "No master, with my other masters, I was forced to have sex wether I wanted to or not, it was never as good then you." Liam pulled the boy closer to him as if protecting him from the world. He couldn't imagine what this poor boy had gone through his young life, it must've been like hell. He knew all of his slaves has had a bad past and it broke his heart. Niall had told Liam last night of Harry's previous masters, one had even attempted to kill him. He had just hoped he can make his four slaves' lives a little better then their past.

"Harry look at me." Liam said, as the boy looked at him with those innocent green eyes that Liam was falling in love with. "I promise you Harry, with all my heart, I will never be like any of your masters. I will treat you with respect, dignity and give you the life that all four of you deserve, and I promise you, you will never have to suffer." Liam kissed the boy, as harry kissed back with passion. "And also, if there is anything you want Harry, just ask me, I won't be mad." Harry thought for a second, knowing what he wanted to ask. "Can I call you something else? Master reminds me of of past." Harry asked softly. "Of course darling, what would you want to call me?" Harry hesitated. "Can I call you daddy?"

Liam didn't say anything for a minute, processing what Harry said. He had never been intrested in daddy kink, none of the other slaves had mention it before, but the way Harry said, they way it came out of his mouth, it sounded right, as if it was made for Harry to say. "You can call whatever you want, that's a perfect name." Harry eyes turned bright. "Thank you daddy." He said giving Liam a kiss.

Suddenly, Harry gave a little yawn, feeling tired. "Aww, is my baby tired?" Liam cooed, making Harry nod. "Well we can get to sleep now, I would love to cuddle you." Liam laid himself and Harry flat on the bed as Harry sleepingly cuddled closer to Liam, making the man chuckle. "Looks like someones loves cuddles." He said kindly, making Harry nod. "Love to cuddle, daddy, makes me feel happy." Harry mumbled before falling to sleep. Liam kissed the boy on his head and watched him sleep for a few minutes. He was so happy that he had gotten Harry yesterday as now he had a sweet boy who would make his world a little brighter. Liam fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, finally happy with his four slaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
